


A Lucky Thing

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lori doesn't die in childbirth in an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucky Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2013 for a prompt at fic_promptly during either a Contest or a Challenge week.
> 
> Prompt: The Walking Dead, author's choice, Lori doesn't die in childbirth.

He thinks that it is a lucky thing that the three of them had found a medical area clear of Walkers and had barricaded themselves inside as Walkers uselessly tried to get in from the other side. Well the four of them now.

The arrival of his sibling was a welcome sight despite her being born into a very deadly world.

Thankfully his mother didn't die during or after the birthing process though she was still a little bit from the amount of blood loss. Thankfully Hershel's daughter, Maggie, knew enough medical knowledge that she had learned from her father to save both his mother and new baby sister.

Glancing over at them from his position by the door, he promised that he would help his dad protect their growing little family.


End file.
